


The Odds Are Ever in Your Favor

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Board Games, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl play Scrabble.





	The Odds Are Ever in Your Favor

"Amethyst," Pearl laughs, scandalized. "That is _not_  a word!"

Amethyst's smile oozes with humor. "Anything is possible if you just  _believe_ , Pearly-Pear."

The thin Gem reaches out to boop her nose. "You get points for creativity, but it's still not in the Earth dictionary."

"How do  _you_  know?"

"I read it."

She lets out a long sigh, defeated. "Of course you do."

Pearl's smile turned a bit devious, and she leaned over to press a gentle kiss upon her. Amethyst let out a squeak, face turning bright purple. "And that," she murmured, looking into her eyes. "Was the prize."

"Dang, P. You bad." Amethyst rubbed her lips. "Is there, uh... any chance I might win again?"

"Maybe!" Pearl went back to shuffling her pieces. "Anything is possible, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> idk, just take this cute kissing stuff.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
